


【HPSS】永恒

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【HPSS】永恒

※人物极度ooc，文笔渣

※两人同居设定

※520快乐！

五月二十日又到了，现任堂堂傲罗分队队长，曾经的黄金男孩，哈利波特，正十分苦恼地看着面前的《浪漫餐厅》，那是几日前赫敏被他烦得抓狂，扔给他的。

不得不说，虽然书名有点俗气，但是内容对于普通情侣的确很有用。但是，哈利和他家的那位可不是普通的情侣。与哈利谈恋爱的不是别人，是现任霍格沃兹副校长，喜欢扣格兰芬多的分数的斯莱特林院长，那场战争为数不多活下来的英雄，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

哈利可不确定身为魔药狂人的爱人，会为了这个日子而离开魔药室，甚至连这个日子都不知道吧。如果去和他说：“嘿西弗勒斯，今天是520，我们出去约会吧！”，西弗勒斯一定会给予他一个鄙视的眼神，再阴深深地对他说：“波特，你脑子被芨芨草覆盖了还是被鼻涕虫啃了？我想不到任何理由能让我在今天和你出去约会，我倒不如用这个时间多熬制几瓶魔药！”

想到这哈利不可查地吐出了一口气。所以就算选好了餐厅，要怎样把西弗勒斯约出去还是一个值得探讨的问题。 

哈利不知道在同一个屋檐，同一个时间，也在默默地思考要怎样和他提出出去吃饭的提议。经好友提醒的西弗勒斯也很犹豫是要在家里做一顿饭还是和哈利去吃哈利仅吃一次就爱上了的康沃尔馅饼？可是不论哪种情况都压根不是他的作风，肯定一下子就被哈利那个脑子里塞满粉红色泡泡的笨蛋发现的。

比起哈利的苦思不得其解，西弗勒斯倒是潇洒些了。想不到，就不想，做魔药，理一理思路去。持着这样的想法，西弗勒斯潇洒一转身，迈着无情的脚步，去面对哈利的头号情敌。

而哈利在床上翻来覆去像个大型宠物狗直到晚餐时间是，猛然想起自己还没做决定，于是他确定破罐子破摔，死马当活马医地上了，匆匆拿起外衣，准备直接去地下室把西弗勒斯约出去。

这不是一个很格兰芬多的行为吗？

因为是自己家的关系，哈利没有丝毫犹豫，直接冲出门，却直直撞上了另一个人，那人被哈利撞得重心不稳，向后倾斜。哈利反射性地就是向前一揽，将那人抱人怀中。

“西弗，虽是在家里，但是你也是要小心一点。要是哪里受伤的话，我会心疼的。毕竟能在你身上留下印记的只有我~”最后一句是贴着魔药大师的耳朵说的，哈利十分满意看见怀中人爆红的耳根。

“我相信若这里少了一位行为鲁莽的傲罗先生，我就会少受很多伤！”斯内普用力地打掉了在他腰上的手，他只是来叫哈利出去吃饭的，没想到反被占了便宜。

“西弗，我们出去吃吧！就上次我们吃的那家好吗？”哈利笑了一声，低声说着。呼出来的热气打在西弗勒斯的后颈，惹得西弗勒斯转头瞪了他一眼。

傍晚的巫师界格外的热闹，人潮也渐渐多了起来，摩肩接踵，哈利下意识地牵紧了西弗勒斯的手，带着他穿过人群。有时候还会把人往自己怀里带，生怕西弗勒斯哪里磕到了。

突然，一个记者打扮的女子拦下了他们，身后还跟着一个摄影师。“两位先生……我是来自xx家的记者，我们想在520这一天做一个问答，请问你们可否帮帮我们？”怕是害羞和紧张关系，记者的声音高了不少。

“当然了。”哈利看着面前羞涩记者温柔地给了一个笑容。“请……请问，你们上次接吻是什么时候？”记者把话筒移向了西弗勒斯，眼睛里闪着异样的光。

西弗勒斯没有回答，就这样直直地看着面前的记者。记者被他盯得后退了几步，为了不丢饭碗又故作镇静地挺直腰板，一副我很坚强的样子。若不是记者眼里闪着泪花，哈利还真的要信了！

在要弄哭小姑娘之前把西弗带走，还是任由西弗这样盯着小姑娘之间，哈利果断选择了不会得罪两方的做法，反正他绝对可以肯定西弗勒斯忘了他们上次几时接吻了。

“西弗……”听见爱人的呼唤，西弗勒斯把脸撇过去。下一秒，就直接被哈利抱在怀里当着所有人的面前长吻三分钟。分开时，两人之间的银丝在提醒着西弗勒斯，哈利做了多么荒唐的事。

“刚才。”哈利回答完之后，拉着西弗勒斯走了，留下了呆若木鸡的记者和一众路人。

没有为了回答那个记者的问题而然自己爱人饿肚子的道理吧。何况，我已经回答了，也算帮上了忙。我还有一个大惊喜要给西弗呢~这样想着的哈利，嘴角上扬了几分，牵着西弗勒斯的手也紧了些。似乎是习惯了哈利的日常抽风和不定时冒出了的占有欲，西弗勒斯只是翻了一个白眼，默默地跟着哈利走，只有他知道心里的某一处是暖暖的。

在哈利他们走后，才反应过来的记者立刻打电话给自己的闺蜜，“小欣，我啃到真的了！哈斯是真的！我的cp是真的！刚刚他们在我面前亲嘴了！我觉得我此生无憾了！”

吃完了晚餐之后，他们并没有立刻回家，反而到附近的湖边走一走。蓦然，哈利指着一家商店，郑重对西弗勒斯说：“我们的爱是永恒的。”西弗勒斯随着哈利的手指看过去，那家商店的店面，写着《Timeless》。

西弗勒斯微楞之后，刚想骂哈利发什么神经，便发现哈里对着他单膝下跪，眼神中透露着志在必得。“西弗勒斯，我们的爱是永恒的，我知道你不喜欢被结婚束缚着。但是我很想和你结婚，想告诉所有人我哈利·波特只爱西弗勒斯·斯内普一个人！西弗，嫁给我好吗？以后的困难我们一起面对那些流言蜚语。你护我七年，我守你一世，可好？”

哈利的一句一字像是砸在西弗勒斯的心上，砸得心狂跳不止。西弗勒斯只记得他蹲下了，把哈利掉下来的头发，慢慢地别在耳边，同时向前倾去，在哈利耳边轻言：“如果是你，被束缚也没关系的。”

哈利听见后，将他揽入怀中，紧紧地抱着。之后他们在那儿看了好久地风景，哈利抱着西弗勒斯，在他耳边说了好多情话。西弗勒斯也罕见地露出了年幼时那种发自内心的笑容。

次日，救世主哈利·波特·和战争英雄西弗勒斯·斯内普求婚，并且成功的消息疯传了整个巫师界。在马尔福庄园沙发上坐着的卢修斯，看着报道徐徐地叹出了一口气，不枉他帮了哈利·波特这么多，终于把毒蛇头子给收入囊中了。

————————————

脑抽的520贺文，梗忘了在哪儿看过了。

标题瞎取的别在意。


End file.
